Viva-TV's Born to be a Star debuts September 30 on IBC-13
September 28, 2012 A certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar completes the new triumvirate of program hosts on IBC, with Richard Yap (The Weakest Link) and Drew Arellano (Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?). In what could be seen as its biggest programming move in years, sequestered TV station IBC-13 has partnered with Viva Television, to produce the first ever reality show for the singing contest. Here now is your chance to uncover the talent and see the stars for the reality show for the singing contest, Born to be a Star is all set to premiere at 8:30 pm over IBC-13 on September 30, every Sunday right after the the country’s favorite game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. Hosted by singing champion Anja Aguilar, Born to be a Star is the newest sensation IBC and Viva. The reality show provides a launch pad for unknown, still unsigned talents. After passing auditions, the lucky contestants get the opportunity to perform in a production number created expressly for them, becoming in effect stars for a night. All events leading to the special night will also be documented with the aspiring young singers who battle it out each week to become the next Born to be a Star. They will perform before industry professionals who will tell them if they have what it takes to be a star will lure audiences and advertisers, despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks. "We know other television stations have well-established programming. What we in Viva are offering is something different. And we are confident that this new program would be a huge success," Ms. Ortiz told BusinessWorld in an interview. The weekly winner brings home R50,000, R100,000 for the semi–finals and R1 million for the grand finals, Anja will host the Philippine version of the popular American reality talent search Born to be a Star, herself is a product of a talent contest Little Big Star on ABS-CBN. The weekly winner of Born to be a Star will take home P50,000. The semi-finals winner will earn P100,000 and a chance to compete in the finals later this year, where P1 million is at stake as well as the newest contestants from franchised of Endemol. Set to perform this Sunday are balikbayan Gemma Fitzgerald, a 20-year-old singer and dancer, Camille Cortez, a 19-year-old in Antipolo, PJ Gonzalez, a 18-year-old in Pasay City, Joshua Cadelina, a 19-year-old in Quezon City, Jea Reyes, a pop rock princess and Christian Mercado, a 30-year-old Filipino singer. The award–winning Raul Mitra is in charge of the musical arrangements. Every week, a new panel of judges will pick the winner. This Sunday's judges are TV/stage director Fritz Ynfante, songwriter and record producer Vehnee Saturno, band manager Henry Onglatco and Viva Records artist and repertoire manager Civ Fontanilla. Raul Mitra, who is married to her younger sister Cacai, is the musical arranger, director is Rich Ilustre, and with the judges by Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and Joey Albert. Vincent del Rosario, executive vice president said Viva Communications Inc. will air Born to be a Star on government-owned IBC-13. We know other television stations have well-established programming. Viva is now airs on IBC's major block-timers, the companies which buys airtime from the network for their more programs on IBC as the Kapinoy network remains No. 3. The surging ahead in the ratings more aggressive are usual fare of telenovelas, variety shows and showbiz talk shows have three options: number one is ABS-CBN, number two is GMA and number three is IBC. In its last 4-months of airing, IBC-13 is now the No.3 station nationwide. This is according to the data survey from Kantar Media. IBC-13 has the new treat of Filipino viewers will gives the kind of homegrown programs offer the various genres including movies, anime, dramas, reality, game shows and sports (AKTV on IBC) - the new soap-opera primetime teleserye fare in telenovelas and asianovelas, "said on its website of IBC-13 websites with official fanage Facebook and Twitter account. In terms of hours, 50 percent will be foreign content including cartoons, anime, Mexican and Korean soap operas while IBC-13 will increase its spread of local programming to 60 percent. This is their home away from home. And they promise entertainment like no other. Here are top major networks in Kantar Media survey (Nationwide) :1. ABS-CBN :2. GMA :3. IBC :3. TV5 :4. Studio 23 Top UHF Network in Kantar Media survey (Nationwide) :1. Net 25 :2. UNTV :3. ZTV